


I Thought A Day Like Today Would Never Come.

by lividitious



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Don't Expect Quick Updates, beako is a shy maiden, emilia is happy to meet them, emilia is proud of her knight, he can't brag to his parents about his boss who tried to kill his friends so screw roswaal, however they are happy because they thought he killed himself, i tried to make it make sense but it doesnt, its for fluff so it doesn't matter, no beta we die like subaru, petra meets her crush's family, ram is shocked because kenichi seems cool, subaru hates himself lol, they are very confused, you probably shouldn't make fanfiction of character interaction if you can't do dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lividitious/pseuds/lividitious
Summary: Subaru finds he is able to send text messages to his parents for one last time.
Relationships: Emilia/Natsuki Subaru, Natsuki Subaru/Rem
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117





	I Thought A Day Like Today Would Never Come.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an exposition chapter but it has plenty of dialogue so it should be fine right???

Natsuki Naoko was unable to fall asleep, her insomnia rampant plus her body, mind, and heart aching. The grief in her heart, still as fresh as the day she realized her precious son was not coming back. Her scary looking eyes surely had terrible bags underneath. But she didn't want to think of that or her eyes because that would make the terrible ache she felt thinking of what became of her precious, wonderful son and how she had failed him in her cowardice much harder to deal with. 

Tears leak out of chocolate brown eyes, however, she tried her hardest to keep them in. Her husband, Kenichi would surely wake up from his fragile sleep- one that did not reveal his true fatigue should she start sobbing now. So she grabs the phone by her side just to distract herself from the mess she would soon inevitably become. 

—Yes, it was merely a simple distraction. So why..?

She has just received a photo where her son is smiling happily with a group of unfamiliar faces. 

—-

"Oi Beako come here! Let me take a picture of you!" A youth with untidy black hair, sanpakugan eyes, and a foreign tracksuit called out in the western wing of the main Mather's Mansion no longer near the Arlam. 

"What does the helpless Subaru need assistance from Betty's cute self with that metia I suppose?" 

The two voices belonged to both Spirit Contractor Natsuki Subaru and his Great Spirit Beatrice. Light-hearted shenanigans between the two in the past few months had become much more commonplace but still nonetheless cherished by the pair.

"My left hand is feeling a bit empty, can I hold yours my dear cute Betty?"

"Haah!" The adorable spirit made a sweet sound with a flushed face, her loveliness further increased. 

"It can't be helped then, Betty will now comply with Subaru's help only so he does not become more useless than he already is I suppose !" Subaru felt that the dishonest girl was incredibly charming as always, and a specific pride to be the one to see such an expression from her so often. 

"Back to the original business, I, Natsuki Subaru, present to you the great life-saving metia!" An unnecessary, dramatic flair to what some might feel an exaggeration, but his feelings towards that device were that passionate, without it, he surely wouldn't be in the blessed position he was these. 

"Unsurprisingly, the first thing I see when laying eyes upon Barusu is him making a fool of himself once again." A sharp voice filled with venomous words attack him but they do him no harm. 

Perhaps it's because he has since long ago gained immunity from them, or maybe their owner lacks the intention to harm him,perchance both? He wonders, of the two options, which the oni female would find more offensive. He looks up at the maid with charming pink hair, cut into a bob, and eyes like red rubies to match

"Stop right there, only Subaru's Betty is allowed to speak to Subaru like that in fact!" His wonderful Spirit interjects but…

"It'd be better if you both just treated me properly don't you think !" 

"I see Natsuki-san is lively as usual." To his precious friend clad in green, he gives a carefree smile, responding with greetings to both him and his other brother-like figure.

" Otto and Garfiel! You're done talking with your merchant friend so quickly? I thought you'd talk with him a bit longer as he'd describe his bustling merchant life and you'd nod quietly burning with envy on the inside." Aah, before he knew it, he went and said something like that. It was Otto's fault for having such a beatable body.

"It's amazing how you can say that so shamelessly knowing that it's your fault that I'm stuck in here!" 

He truly hadn't intended for the conversation to go this way, but teasing this guy was way too much fun.

C'mon brotto, we both know you won't leave t'is place" The youngest in the room speaks, his carnivore-like canines shining with his big smile. 

"Even so, Ram is surprised, to think that this shriveled prune of a man had friends." The maid with an intelligent look in her crimson eyes once again. 

"Right? That guy seems like the type to get bullied and exploited from the bullies at the back of the school thinking that the bullies consider him a friend." 

"That doesn't make sense at all but I know it's making fun of me for sure!" His dear friend's pleas went unnoticed.

"Oh, it's sis and th' l'il midget" Garfiel greets both the head maid Frederica Baumann and her cute trainee Petra Leyte.

The cute girl who he regarded as a little sister with a dangerously cute pout complains "Don't call me that! I'm almost your height, I'm on my way to becoming an adult! Soon I'll be bigger than everyone here." 

The reaction is so delightful that before he could even realize it, he found himself ruffling the hair of the girl he regarded as a little sister, the girl making a seemingly pleased expression. 

"Betty thinks that's enough in fact !" The adorable little girl that was his contracted spirit had slapped his hand away from Petra's hand. 

"Didn't Betty's Subaru call Betty for something? A peek-chore..?" 

"Since we're on that matter Natsuki-san, can you tell me why you took that metia from my friend and went off running?" Otto inquired. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! However, since almost the whole gang's here, let's call the one missing person!" He answers with an over-dramatic response, the anticipation in his heart steady. 

Before he can start another sentence, a voice calls out. Sweet, mellifluous, and refreshing. The pleasant voice carried the tender kindness of its owner. He firmly believes that if it is for that voice, and its wonderful owner, he would not hesitate to risk his own life.

Long flowing silver hair that fell like silk, the locks possessing a luster that gave the impression that the shining moon itself dwelled inside them. Gorgeous eyes that are of a pulchritudinous purple, magnificent twinkles dwelling within the two paired with butterfly lashes that only added to their allure. Cherry red lips, that looked so sweet, which had given him an unforgettable memory. A half-elven girl named Emilia was the one possessing such synchronicitous features- a beauty without comparison. 

"Emilia-tan!" He fondly calls out her precious name "You're here just in time, let's take a photo on my metia!" 

"Um I don't reeeaaaally understand what that means though" Confusion evident in her eyes, she tilted her head at an angle whilst her slender, pale index finger goes upwards to her cherry-like lips. 

"Of course! as I was just going to explain. Behold! The great metia with the power to completely stop a moment in time! The ultimate tool for preserving memories!" He felt nostalgic, describing the device like such, and he was sure that his good mood was evident on his face. 

"I still don't understand. But if Subaru says so then I don't doubt it!" With an unforgettable smile, his cherished angel gives an answer representing her faith in him, and his chest swells with feelings he doesn't wish to label.

"Yes, Betty guesses that if Subaru insists so heartily, then the kind Betty has no choice but to comply." Hearing his precious spirit's dishonest reply- the smile on his face grows all the more larger. 

"Alright then! Since the whole gang's here let's huddle up! I'll show you the wonders of this metia! Everyone huddle up!" He heartily cheers, grouping the large bunch, so he can capture them in a photo on his small device. 

He hears small groans and yelps of discomfort at the sudden movement, but he conveniently ignored them. Laughing over them in his hearty cheer. No one is particularly assertive about their protests, even the valiant Ram is silenced by her complying maid colleagues. 

"Honestly, Subaru I know I said I trust you. But, you're not up to something waggish, are you?" A stern voice from his pouting master comes out

"Of course not, Emilia-tan! Besides, who even says waggish in this day and age?" He remarks in response, amazed once again by his beloved's timely language. 

"Cap'n can y'er make it quick. My amazing self has things t' do" His chuuni junior complains.

"Unexpectedly, Garf has said something quite sensible. Ram is busy and has no time for your senselessness, however, Ram's merciful heart has given you time. Do not waste it" Ram conceitedly said such haughty words which he and he guesses everyone else who was used to it oddly comforting, prompting him to go faster. 

"Yes, it would be appreciated Subaru-sama if you proceeded with haste. After all, there are many things I and Petra need to do."

"Ok, ok, ok guys." He says picking Beatrice up with the one arm he was holding her hand with and pulling her to his side. 

He squeezes himself between Emilia and Otto, and cheers "Smile guys! It's a beautiful morning today after all !" 

With one quick flash from his phone, a precious memory has been preserved. 

He looks at his screen, most are smiling. Petra has a toothy smile, graceful but still with a hit of childishness. Frederic a with a demure smile of elegance, her hand covering the teeth she seemed to have a complex about. A contrast to her younger brother who with a somewhat stupid expression proudly shows his large teeth. Otto has the same weird Otto-like look on his face while looking awkwardly. His contracted spirit has a flustered expression at the sudden bright light, and even the demon had the ghost of curved lips. His angel with a look of a shy maiden, eyes cutely uncertain. 

He smiles at the picture and with a proud smirk, presents it to the entire group.

"Behold! The true power of my one-of-a-kind metia!" Bestowing the rectangular device to the group besides him, and before he knows it someone has snatched the phone. 

"So cool! Subaru-sama how was that possible " The maid-in-training's minted eyes shine with a youthful glow. Her grip on his phone is tight and firm, so much so that the almighty Garfiel cannot snatch it out of her hands, though that may be just the result of his hidden, chivalric side. The latter half of her sentence trying to make up for her lack of politeness in the other

"Aah Petra let Betty see in fact!" His spirit with adorable chubby fingers manages to slip through Petra's grip and the half-elven maiden looks at her hands. 

"That's really us right! My knight has some amazing stuff!" Looking at Emilia's prideful expression, the swelling in his chest returned, and he put his hands on his heart to calm himself down. 

"Even so, Natsuki-san, what an amazing device. I can't help but feel for my friend who called it garbage." The Internal Affairs Minister shivered seemingly reminiscing times of his own personal

"Well it can't be helped, the magnificence of this metia is something that can be recognized by few after all." 

Then he heard a chime. A chime he was sure he wouldn't be able to hear ever again, one that he had almost forgotten actually, it made a somewhat pleasant sound. The moment Subaru heard the few notes coming from the rectangular device his body tensed up without his realizing, and the atmosphere of the room with it.

The sweet sound of a bell. Wasn't that without a doubt, the sound of a message being sent?

"Cap'n, my amazing self ain't d' anythin' I swear!"

__

"Garfiel-sama! What have you done?!" The maid-in-training's cries were the first things he heard after snapping out his trance. 

"T-The phone" he manages stupidly croak out like an idiot. His junior looks like he doesn't understand what he's saying at first but soon he promptly hands the item of his astonishment. 

He grabs the phone with an enthusiasm his uncertain voice lacks. The movement of fingers seemed fidgety-confused at the action they were meant to do. 

It is only at this moment that he notes his blurry eyesight. Unsure if their catalyst for such is stress or tears he hurriedly wipes it away with his left sleeve, and with this his eyes that have never left the screen of the object in his arms finally able to make sense of the kanji. 

FROM: MOM  
SUBARY?

At this moment the typo in the message is forgotten, as long as his ability to breathe. Gulping, with the pathetic expression of a confused child unknowingly painted across his face Natsuki Subaru's painfully small brain only begins to understand the sheer insanity that is this moment. 

Suddenly but unsurprisingly, an oppressive sense of guilt twists his stomach and he listens to the disdainful voice of well-deserved loathing explaining his weakness as he remembered the times when in his sloth he selfishly shut himself from the painful reality his past self was too pathetic to face. 

Rather than his past himself, even the present him is only able to foolishly indebt himself to his kind friends. 

‘You stupid fuck-up, because back then you were so quick to abandon the reality you were too weak to handle. Do you know how much you troubled your amazing parents, you worthless son? Even if you spent your entire life repaying the debts given to you you wouldn't be able to give back close to the things that were given to you.' 

"Subaru ." The kind voice of his beloved master whom he swore his undying loyalty to with a tone like magic seemed to dispel the worries around Subaru. A man who felt that he was drowning in the voices of self-hatred deep inside his heart. 

"Emilia-tan." To his chagrin, he can only manage to mutter the name able to unlock feelings of bliss in his heart at the mere thought of it. If he were able to make a coherent thought and not the mere scramble that was his brain right now he would've felt that he was being uncool. However, right now he's sure his eyes are blurring with tears that barely stifle from falling down his cheeks from the passionate emotions he's felt in these past few moments. 

He was able to guess without looking that his friends had worried faces seeing him make an expression like that, and somehow that fact poured a much-needed strength in his cowardly heart. 

Riding on that emotion plus careful thought into his words, with confidence he was lacking a few mere seconds ago he starts "Aah Guys sorry for worrying you but it's just that something. I thought was impossible just turned out to be possible."

He starts to grin "I'm really glad I get to spend the moment with you guys."


End file.
